


There were a million words he wanted to tell him

by KyrieFortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Gen, description of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri always followed orders and rules, but even someone like him would break tiny rules for something that he deemed more important. But only the tiny ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There were a million words he wanted to tell him

**Author's Note:**

> Plotted and written in a single morning. For a better experience, you may want to hit this link [WARNING, BLOODBORNE SPOILERS] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3V9zxXN1rx0 and then click the right button twice and select repeat. That's what I did in order to write this one-shot here.  
> I am sorry for my own feelings.
> 
> Comments are super duper appreciated ;;

**I** t was such a contradiction, for the so technology advanced Academia, to hide cells and dungeons with iron bars and handcuffs on the walls, like the ones you usually find only in ancient ruins of games with a medieval spirit. Yuuri had always loved that contradiction, the stone covered in thin layers of moss and sludge, corroding the bars, but illuminated by faint neon lights and the red lights of the electronic lock. Everytime he went through the corridors, seeing the traces of blood still lingering in the humid atmosphere, or the desperate moans of the prisoners like wailing ghosts, it was like breathing horror and decadence, the way he liked the world.

He would have never imagined that one of his journey in the depths would have been so different, not filled with the thrill of torture, but with discomfort, perhaps regret.

His own mantled figure casted a long shadow in the cell, with the lights right behind him and no light inside the small room. The prisoner gulped and shivered in pain and looked up, but he then tried a smile that quickly faded away with the pain. Yuuri didn’t have the necessity to ask “What they have done to you?”, since he did exactly that so many times; there was a period when inflicting torture on rebels was routine, when most of the orders he followed were “Burn this asshole’s skin until it comes off”, and he merrily obliged, with his love for violence and for duty.

But that moment, that prisoner, was so different.

He took out his electronic key and opened the lock with a short sequence of beeps and a metallic clank. The prisoner held a cry and whispered «Yuuri!» with a dry voice that sounded like stang by a thousand nails.

«Sora». Yuuri knelt down in front of him and gave a very quick look to examine the pitiful state of his body. There wasn’t a space on his skin that wasn’t cut or burnt or blistered, his rugged clothes had dried patches of blood here and there, down his wrists another dried trail fell from the open wounds where the metal cuffs split his flesh, bruises ruined that body what was so strong and yet so, so frail, and whatever they did to his face broke his lips in a hundred dry scratches and made his own eye bleed.

«Yuuri, you came!» he cried and sighed, but he didn’t shed a tear, he couldn’t anyway. Even crying had became painful, Yuuri had seen so many tortures and seen so many people who outright weren’t able to cry anymore, or scream. «Yuuri, please, save me» he begged, looking for the warm comfort of something, anything.

Yuuri held his head in his arms and cradled him, not unlike what a mother would do to her frightened child, or in their case, a lover would to the other, sad and broken. It wasn’t that easy to save anyone from that hellish hole to begin with, Yuuri had been really lucky to find a moment without the guards around, and he was sure there were cameras recording them, in that very moment. He wanted to save Sora, he truly did… but where would be Sora hiding? Standard? They already knew he was an enemy, they were officially at war, it wasn’t safe. Xyz wasn’t even an option, it was only a giant warfield, the Obelisk Force would bring him back to a thousand more tortures, and God knew how the scum would have loved to get their revenge on someone who personally carded their families. Synchro had just started to realize there was something else outside its bubble and probably would have helped Sora, but every transdimensional transportation device was guarded and recorded - there surely were illegal devices, but none that Yuuri knew. And while there were still safe havens in Fusion, far from atrocities and cosmic horror politics, for how long would they be safe, before Academia would get its claws on them? Wherever he looked, there wasn’t escape for Sora. The only hope was for the Professor to have some mercy, but he already gave it once to the small, pathetic child soldier sobbing in his chest, or maybe for Fusion to just lose the war and let the universe crumble while they hoped the other dimensions wouldn’t ask for payments in blood - and again, given the state of Xyz, it was impossible to have some kind of compassion.

«I’m sorry, sweet tooth». He already was suffering, a lie would just cut his wounds deeper, Yuuri thought.

«Anything, Yuuri, anything… ask Him to spare me again… please… get me out of here».

Yuuri didn’t answer. What should he answer? “You already had a chance, let’s be realist, you’re bound to die here unless a miracle happens, and miracles don’t exist”. That was too cruel even for Yuuri.

«He likes you, maybe He’ll… listen to you… Yuuri, please...».

Yuuri’s answer was a gentle stroke on his long hair, once luscious and wonderful, now worn out and dirty, and spotting a merciful clean patch of cotton above the nape. He could have cried for both, if he didn’t himself forget how to cry when he was still a kid, learning the harsher rules the harsher way.

He looked again at Sora’s face. He clearly wasn’t sleeping, with all that pain who could, and judging by the way his face was thinner than usual, he wasn’t eating much as well. It was a vision anyone would have helped and have mercy of, but the only reason why Yuuri himself felt sorrow instead of his usual sadistic thrill, was the affection he couldn’t admit he felt for Sora. What would he have given to cure his wounds one by one, taking care of him, instead of striking the riding crop against his probably no more perfect and no more white back, gently cuddling him instead of pinning him on the bed, hearing his cute hums instead of the screams Yuuri loved to hear.

«Yuuri… don’t leave me».

«I would never, sweet tooth».

Sora finally smiled a bit at the familiar sound of candy paper rolling out. Yuuri knew that giving him even a candy as small as a pill was against the rules, he couldn’t help the prisoners in any way. But he already visited him without permission, he already broke the rules, he was probably going to be himself on the receiving end of the whip. But the genuine and heartrending smile of Sora as he ate the candy and stroke his head and cheeks in Yuuri’s hands perhaps were really worth the ten minutes grinding his teeth to avoid any cry.

«Will you come back, Yuuri?».

«I don’t know» he admitted. There were a million words he wanted to tell him, words of hope and maybe even love, but Yuuri himself couldn’t see a way out, and he didn’t want to give him useless expectations. It was incredible, he didn’t want to be a sadistic bastard and give someone hope before crushing their dreams. Instead of saying anything, he kissed Sora’s forehead and stroke a thumb over a small bruise under the still completely intact eye, and then he kissed his torn lips with a gentle touch and a kindness that felt alien.

He really wished he could cry, when he closed the cell door and walked back to his room. His tears would have been the perfect tool to kick back the horrible anger he felt when his eyes couldn’t see Sora anymore, thumping his feet on the ground with each step and plotting abominations and, much to his shock, betrayal, against everything he followed blindly for years with twisted joy, just because they dared to touch someone he held so dear.

For the first time in his life, Yuuri was confused and guilty.


End file.
